


Hello Tobio

by ImPanDuh



Series: Blessed Be The Boys Time Can't Capture [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Keiji let out a sigh of relief as he realized nothing bad happened.





	Hello Tobio

Keiji held the small, black haired child in his arms, while Koutarou signed the last papers. The lady wished them a good day and waved the kid goodbye with a strained smile. Keiji frowned barely at the faked good will for the child. She seemed glad that he was finally gone and not because he'd have it better now. 

"Lets go, Keiji!", Koutarou hooted, swooping up the black haired kid and jogged to the car. "Koutarou! Don't run with Tobio in your arms!", Keiji scolded, wishing the lady a goodbye and hurrying after his husband and new son. 

Koutarou was already putting Tobio in the backseat, buckling him up. Keiji let out a sigh of relief as he realized nothing bad happened. The Beta sat down in the drivers seat, starting up the car. Koutarou sat down in the passengers seat and they drove of. 

Koutarou held a one sided conversation with Tobio, excitedly talking about their place and mentioning Shouyou every now and then. They haven't met each other yet and Keiji hoped they would get along. Alphas had a habit of being a bit stand offish towards each other, especially in a young age like theirs. 

“And we’ve got this giant backyard and a volleyball net, you like volley, right, Tobio?“, Koutarou turned to look at the black haired kid. Tobio nodded enthusiastically. Keiji hummed amused. That was the first time he saw the child that happy. “What position do you like most, Tobio?“, the Beta asked, eyes on the road again. “Setter“, Tobio chimed and smiled slightly. Koutarou grinned broadly. “I played setter back in high school and university“, Keiji added in, stopping at a red light. The black haired boys eyes lit up and he straightened up a bit. The Beta chuckled at the reaction. ’So similar to Shouyou…’, he mused in his head and parked in front of their house. 

“We’re home!“, Koutarou hooted and got out. Keiji followed passing his husband the keys. He got Tobio out of the car, holding him in his arms until they arrived at the doorstep. Koutarou has already opened the door and went in to search for Shouyou. Keiji sat the young alpha down, so he could see the house for himself. Tobio sniffed a bit, getting acquainted with the mingled scents of Koutarou, Shouyou and Keiji.

Footsteps were heard and Koutarou and Shouyou stood in the hallway. Keiji closed the front door. Tobio tensed lightly. Shouyous scent was new to him. He already knew the ones of Koutarou and Keiji from the times they had visited him. Tobio took a step back. Keiji bent to splay one of his hands on the four year olds back. 

“Shouyou, say hi to your new brother, Tobio“, Keiji prompted the red headed alpha. Shouyou was oddly quiet. He took a few steps until he stood in front of his brother. Shouyou sniffed a little, taking in Tobios scent. The other tensed and held his breath. Keijis hand stayed as a reassuring force on his back. Shouyou finally took a step back, getting out of Tobios space. 

“You smell weird“, Koutarous jaw dropped and Keiji frowned at Shouyous words. Tobio curled into himself a bit, shoulders hunching over and eyes glued to the ground. “Shouyou-!“, Keiji started, ready to scold the red headed child. But he was caught of guard, when Shouyou wrapped his little arms around Tobio and started to scent mark him.

Koutarous jaw dropped farther if that was possible. The two parents watched on, waiting for a sign of discomfort of Tobio. But it never came. The black haired alpha hugged back, his arms tightening a bit around his brother. When Shouyou was finished he took a step back again and sniffed, satisfied with himself. 

“There! That’s better!“, he grinned brightly at his brother. Tobio gave a timid smile in return.

-

“So that’s your new boy? He’s so cute!“, Koushi fawned over the black haired child as he lead them to the living room. Keiji just nodded along, giving a comment every now and then. Koutarou had Shouyou riding on his shoulders and Tobio holding his hand. 

In the living room they got several greetings, Koutarou got a particularly loud one from Tetsurou who shouted ’Bro’ cross the room. The alpha replied with similar vigor and sat down Shouyou so he could go and play with Kenma. Daichi shot them a look that clearly told them to shut up, covering Keis ears. 

Koushi sat down on the couch next to his mate and pulled Shouyou into his lap after the boy came running to him. “No fair, Koushi! Stop stealing our children!“, Koutarou whined as he sat down with Tobio and Keiji. The omega chuckled and hugged the little alpha closer. “Nope! They’re all mine now!“, he joked, laughing.

Kei showed disgust on his face at the declaration that Shouyou would be his brother now, even if only jokingly. Daichi chuckled and sat the blond omega down so he could join Tadashi and Yuuki. 

Koutarou tried to encourage Tobio to join the other kids, but the little alpha clung to Keijis sleeve. The Beta gave a soft sigh. “Sorry, he’s a little nervous around people“, he softly pet the black hair, causing the child to relax a little. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine“, Koushi waved them off, putting Shouyou down as he started wiggling. “Kei and Tadashi are a little anxious too after all“. Tetsurou held back a snicker as he watched how Kei scrunched up his little nose and Tadashi scratched his freckled cheek with a soft frown. 

“Please, Koushi, don’t just lump them in the same box as an alpha“, Morisuke joked, hiding a chuckle behind his hand. Tadashi and Yuuki giggled at that, Kei simply frowning. G“His face is gonna get stuck like that“, Tetsurou laughed, directed at Daichi. Father and son frowned at the bed haired alpha. Tetsurou leant back in his seat. “Jikes!“, this time his joke was directed at Koutarou, who laughed at that. 

Kenma and Shouyou joined the pile of omega children and the alpha talked excitedly with them. Kenma stayed in the background with Kei. Keiji urged Tobio softly to join too and with a lot of soft convincing the alpha eventually stumbled his way over to them. 

’Hello Tobio’

**Author's Note:**

> I always have this weird urge to finish stories with some weird one liner or something else.
> 
> I tried to make this longer with the last scene but it probably seems weird, huh?(ﾟ∀ﾟ)
> 
> Gonna write for IwaOi or MatsuHana next~
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
